Winning the Lottery
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Greg felt like he'd won the lottery. Warning! Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! Greg/Archie R/R!


He wasn't sure what had given Archie the push to ask him out to dinner, but Greg was glad he had. Smiling he remembered how nervous the a/v tech was that day. -----------------

Looking up from the microscope where he was analyzing some evidence Greg was startled to see Archie in the doorway.

"What's up, Arch?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Archie stuttered. Greg frowned the other man seemed nervous and he was twisting his fingers a sure sign of his nervousness.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is. Um, listen, I was wondering."

"You were wondering what?" Greg prompted.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me," Archie rushed out. A slow smile crossed Greg's face at the question.

"I'd love to," he answered flashing the lab tech a wide smile.

"Great, I have tomorrow night off, how about you?"

"Yep," Greg replied.

"Pick you up at 7:00?" Archie checked.

"Sure sounds good to me," Greg agreed.

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to work, see you later."

"Bye Arch," the blonde responded turning back to his work trying to fight a smile. The moment Archie left Greg pumped his fist in the air and whispered a soft yes. He'd been crushing on the tech for quite sometime but wasn't sure if he liked Greg and even if he did Greg had no idea how to approach him. Archie had done it for him and Greg was ever so thankful for that fact. They'd been dating for two months now and things were going great. They hadn't taken the relationship to that next level, but both of them knew it would happen soon. -----------------------------------

"What are you smiling about?" Archie wondered. They were settled on his couch enjoying take out.

"The day you asked me out. You were so nervous," Greg teased.

"Of course I was nervous. I was afraid you'd reject me," Archie admitted softly.

"Not a chance in hell. I wanted to ask you out for quite a while but didn't have the guts to. I crushed on you for a long time before you asked me out," Greg revealed.

"Really?" Greg just nodded. "Wow, I never knew that. If I had I would've asked you out long before I did," Archie responded.

"What finally pushed you to do it? Not that I'm complaining, mind you, I'm just curious," Greg was quick to explain. A shadow crossed Archie's face and hishands shook. Noticing this Greg covered the other man's hands with his. "Arch?"

"It was the night Demetrius James and his gang beat you up. I thought I had lost you before I got the chance to you how I felt. I'm just glad I didn't," Archie finishes pulling Greg in for a tender kiss.

"Me, to," Greg agreed. "I just wish that night with Demetrius could have ended differently," Greg said regretfully. Dropping his chin he stared down at his hands. Reaching out Archie tilted his chin so Greg was looking directly into Archie's eyes.

"You were defending yourself and you saved Mr. Tanner. There was nothing you could do. Yes James was killed but you did it in self defense." Greg nodded he knew Archie was right but it didn't make it any easier.

"I know your right, but it's still hard."

"I know it is, but that's enough talk about that," Archie demanded pulling Greg in for a hard and demanding kiss.

A moan escaped Greg's parted lips. Opening his mouth he granted Archie's tongue entrance. The moan turned to a whimper when he felt Archie's tongue running across the roof of his mouth.

"Mmm, yes, Arch."

"Like that, do you?" Archie teased pulling back long enough to talk beofre diving back in. Greg's response was to deepen the kiss. In a matter of minutes shirts were off and belt buckles were being fumbled with. Simultaneously both men realized where their little makeout session was heading and both stopped for assurance.

"Are you sure?" the asked in unison. Laughing they both nodded. Belt buckles and pants were conquered and moths and hands roamed over heated skin.

"Bedroom," Greg panted.

"I agree," Archie breathed tugging on Greg's hand and dragging him to his bedroom and pushing him down on to the bed. -------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Archie asked as he teased Greg's entrance with his slicked up cock.

"Fuck yes!" Greg ground out. They'd spent the last few minutes arousing each other to a breaking point.

"Okay," Archie replied sliding into Greg's hot channel moaning as he felt himself being pulled in deeper. Both men took a minute to adjust before Greg thrust back urging Archie to move.

"You feel so good," Archie grunted as he shifted and slid out then back in.

"MMM, you to," Greg agreed. Both of them were so aroused it wouldn't take long for them to come. There would be time for sweet and slow, but right then they needed to come and they needed it now. They came at the same time collapsing into a heap across Archie's queen sized bed. Greg gave his lover a soft smile.

"You wanna know something?"

"Hmm?" Archie prompted.

"I feel like I just won the lottery." Archie laughed at his boyfriends words but he couldn't help but agree. If being with Greg Sanders wasn't like winning the lottery, he didn't know what was.

Finished


End file.
